Touch-control apparatuses have become widely used in many applications, such as touchpad in a notebook computer, touch screen in an automatic teller machine, touch panel in a PDA or an electronic dictionary, etc. Presently there are resistance-type and capacitance-type touch control apparatuses. A resistance-type touch control apparatus senses the touched position by voltage drop; when its screen is touched, a circuit is conducted which results in a voltage drop in the horizontal axis and a voltage drop in the vertical axis. The amounts of the voltage drops are different depending on the touched position, and therefore the x-y coordinates of the touched position may be obtained. A capacitance-type touch control apparatus includes an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) glass substrate. A uniform electric field is formed over its surface by discharging from its corners. When a conductive object, such as a human finger, conducts current away from the electric field, the lost amount of current may be used to calculate the x-y coordinates of the touched position.